At Night
by RemusLupin's Wife
Summary: Ginny made a mistake, the worst mistake possible. She couldn't help it, she loves Draco. But when the apperence of a once-lost friend shows up again, will he be able to show here the deadly truth about herself before she has to find out the hard way? PLZ


At night  
  
Chapter one- 'An empty darkness'  
  
Virginia Weasley sat alone, watching the endless clouds fly by, every couple of seconds covering the brightly shining full moon. She put her hand just above her chest and grasped at the black diamond necklace hanging around her neck. It was a cold night, the coldest night they've had this winter. Yet... Virginia didn't the bitter cold breeze that was nipping at the back of her neck from the open window, all she felt was emptiness, total and complete emptiness. It was almost as if she didn't know who she was any more.  
  
Virginia sighed as she stood up from the leather black couch. She looked around until her eyes, her eyes that haven't held a drop of happiness in over 10 long years, landed on a near-by mirror encrusted with dazzling emeralds that made the outline of a snake. She strode slowly towards the mirror, her eyes never drifting from it, until she got close enough to hold her hand out a only a small bit and place it on the person's hand that was staring back at her.  
  
Virginia didn't know whom the person was that was staring back at her, the person that looked like how she felt, but she knew it wasn't her. It couldn't be her. Because she still had the memories of her younger years branded fresh in her mind as a punishment. and she knew that the person from her memories could never turn out to be the person she was looking at.  
  
What have I done, Ginny tried to cry from inside. But Virginia wouldn't let the words escape her mouth, because she knew the truth, she knew what had happened to Ginny, and it was all her fault.  
  
Virginia raised her eyes to browse herself in the mirror. The satin black dress that barely covered her breasts and went over her shoulders to leave her back exposed, started rippling down at her waist and so far down her legs had disappeared in utter darkness. Her skin was pale, pale as the moonlight that was shinnying onto her from the window whose black shades were pulled back. Her bare, weak arms were covered in bracelets that resembled slithering black snakes. They, along with her endless amounts of black diamonds and rubies jewelry that showered her, at the same time seemed to choke her, suffocate her form any oxygen, from breathing on her own. She was trapped. and it was all her fault.  
  
She turned her head towards the colossal windows in this marble and tile filled room. No, it wasn't a room; it was a prison, a jail cell, and the biggest most elegant jail cell she had ever seen. The huge chandler that hung above gave an eerie lighting to the jail cell, but there was still no doubt this place must've cost a fortune. That, or innocent lives.  
  
A distant popping sound alerted that her husband was home.  
  
Virginia tensed up at the all too familiar sound. Her back tightened and she stood stiff as a board as the far-off footsteps slowly started to creep nearer. The sound of fine leather black shoes and the sounds of a $400 set of dress robes swishing along as they touched the cold floor.  
  
If Ginny was herself, she would've felt the coldness that the sound of her husband approaching made anyone feel. Cold like an ice cube running up and down your spine, cold like being submerged under the Atlantic Ocean, the feeling was like drowning, and Virginia would've much more preferred drowning, to the feeling she was sent on these occasions.  
  
The footsteps. they stopped. Ginny thought happily He's gone, he left, the footsteps stopped Inside, Ginny was flooding with tears of happiness. Ginny remember how her husband would clear his throat, he would yell, he would do something to make his presence know. But no. now there was nothing. She was almost overcome by joy, but.  
  
"Ahm!" came a voice the could freeze hell over, the same voice that haunts Ginny's dreams, when that person would always be sleeping right beside her.  
  
Ginny knew she had been defeated; he was there once more. He would always be there, and she would always be here, trapped, a prisoner in an open mansion, a victim of her own choice. She slowly raised her hair, knowing it was no use to even try and force good memories back into her mind, they would never happen, it was unlikely she could ever consider any part of her life any more 'a good memories'. And so her eyes slowly met on the person who had scared her senseless numerous times since they've been married.  
  
His almost white blond hair falling sophisticatedly down from where it was slick back on the top of his head to his waist. His black robes draping over his strong body, hiding a good deal of bruises and slashes. His strong jaw line held up smugly in a manor that would make any of his family members proud. Across his pale face and below his pointed nose, he wore a gentle smirk, famous to all of his family members. The smirk was almost kind, but Ginny knew better then believe that. And his eyes. they held so much meaning, so many things to comprehend. But mainly they were filled with once love and they were now as empty as Virginia felt inside. The man who was a respectable (but mainly hated by muggle lovers and anyone who disapproves of his family) highly place rich man working for the Ministry of magic, and by night a very successful death eater and one of the best. The man who could make Ginny scared, angry, filled with love, and feel insignificant at the same time. The only 'other' man who she had ever loved. or thought she loved, Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
